Episodes
This is a list of VeggieTales episodes. Episodes 1993-2000 #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) (The first episode rendered in Softimage.) #God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) #Are You My Neighbor? (1995) #Rack, Shack, & Benny (1995) #Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) #The Toy that Saved Christmas (1996) #Very Silly Songs! (1997) #Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space (1997) #Josh and the Big Wall (1997) #Madame Blueberry (1998) #The End of Silliness (1998) #Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed (1999) (The last episode rendered in Softimage.) #King George and the Ducky (2000) (The first episode rendered in Maya.) #Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen (2000) 2001-2006 #Lyle the Kindly Viking (2001) #The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown (2001) #Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! (2002) #The Star of Christmas (2002) #The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! (2003) #The Ballad of Little Joe (2003) #An Easter Carol (2004) (produced 2003) #A Snoodle's Tale (2004) #Sumo of the Opera (2004) #Duke and the Great Pie War (2005) (produced 2004) #Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush (2005) #Lord of the Beans (2005) #Sheerlock Holmes & The Golden Ruler (2006) (produced 2005) #LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (2006) #Gideon: Tuba Warrior (2006) 2007-2012 #Moe & The Big Exit (2007) (produced 2006) #The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's (2007) #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue (2008) #Abe and the Amazing Promise (2009) (produced 2008) #Minnesota Cuke & The Search Of Noah's Umbrella (2009) #Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) #Pistachio: the Little Boy that Woodn't (2010) (produced 2009) #Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart (2010) #It's A Meaningful Life (2010) #Twas the Night Before Easter (2011) (produced 2010) #Princess and the Popstar (2011) #The Little Drummer Boy (2011) #Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men (2012) (produced 2011) #The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl (2012) #The League of Incredible Vegtables (2012) 2013-2019 #The Little House that Stood (2013) (produced 2012) #MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) #Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas (2013) #Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) (produced 2013) #Celery Night Fever (2014) #Beauty and the Beet (2014) (The last episode rendered in Maya.) #Noah's Ark (2015) (produced 2014) #The Best Christmas Gift (2019) Movies #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) (produced 2007) Compilations #Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (1998) #More of Bob and Larry's Favorite Stories (1998) #Junior's Favorite Stories (1999) #Larry's Favorite Stories (2000) #Classics from the Crisper (2001) #Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) (2002) (produced 2001) #Heroes of the Bible!: Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong! (2002) (produced 2001) #God Made you Special http://bigidea.wikia.com/wiki/God_Made_You_Special (2007) #Lessons from the Sock Drawer (2008) #Heroes of the Bible!: A Baby, A Quest, and the Wild, Wild West! (2009) #Silly Little Thing Called Love (2010) #Happy Together! (2011) #Larry Learns to Listen (2011) #Bob Lends A Helping Hand (2011) #God Loves You Very Much! (2011) #If I Sang A Silly Song (2012) #Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too (2012) #Lettuce Love One Another (2012) #Puppies And Guppies DVD (2016) #Captain LarryBeard and the Search for the Pirates Ship DVD (2016) Category:Episodes